


Homestuck Drabbles

by PandaSkeleton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gross, Humanstuck, Makaracest, Other, School Sucks, Skipping School, Slight Incest, Stomach aches, Vomit, a lil comfort, feeling awful, highschool, karkat is a shit, kurloz is a teacher, nastness, puking, sick, whatever, why not skip it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaSkeleton/pseuds/PandaSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles that come to mind as I try to write my other fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick Makaras

**Author's Note:**

> The Makara family has come down with a stomach virus, and Kurloz ends up having to deal with himself on this issue.

Kurloz held his stomach and groaned, he’d been fighting the urge to vomit for the past couple hours. He wasn’t sure he could hold it in much longer at this rate. He felt the rush up his throat and held his hand over his mouth and sat up. He was just about to get up off the bed when his stomach won over the fight and he was puking all over himself and his floor. He puked once, and then a second and finally a third before his stomach calmed down just a bit. He made a face at himself in the dark as he slowly got up, avoiding the grossness below him and turning on the light.

 

“Fucking disgusting…” he muttered and left the room, heading passed the dining room and kitchen and into the bathroom. He walked down the short hallway into the room, looking into one of the mirrors that were sealed onto the wall and grimaced at how he looked. There was puke around his mouth and on his thighs and a bit on his hands. “God I look horrible…” He grumbled and went to the sink and cleaned up his hands and mouth, then grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned off his legs.

 

He grabbed a couple dirtier towels and some Lysol before heading back to his room. He saw his brother, who just came from outside and frowned at him.

 

“How you holding up Gam, did you get sick as well?” Kurloz stood at the opening to the living room as he looked at his brother who shrugged a bit.

 

“Yeah…Mother fucking bullshit. I have to run outside because the bathroom has been mostly taken by Dad.” Kurloz nodded and sighed.

 

“I wish Horuss wouldn’t have come over if he was going to be sick, as well as Equius. Fucking awful…I just puked all over myself” He gestured to himself. “And now I’m cleaning the shit up”

 

“Yeah, that’s why you don’t mother fucking hold it in bro” Gamzee sighed. “Anyways, I’m going back to bed…” He mumbled and headed into his room and Kurloz was about to head to his room when his dad came out of his own.

 

“What are you doing awake..” The man grumbled and looked like shit as well.

 

“Puked all over and I’m currently cleaning it up”

 

“Alright” His father left and headed to the bathroom and Kurloz sighed softly as he went back to his room finally and started cleaning up. Being sick in the Makara household sucked, none of them handled it well. Though, his father was dealing with it worst out of the three of them.

 

When Kurloz was finally done, he sprayed the room with some cinnamon febreze and took what had been vomited on and the towels and brought them to the bathroom to get washed. He heard the sounds of his dad emptying his stomach into the toilet, it was a violent sounding noise and made Kurloz cringe, before there was a flush and his father came out of the bathroom.

 

“You ok Dad?”

 

“I’ll be fine…” His father muttered and headed passed him and out of the bathroom, and kurloz threw the dirty items into a pile in the bathroom where all the other biohazard things were and headed back to his room with two more towels.

 

He covered up the floor and the part of his bed he’d puked before putting his extra blanket over the one on his bed and laying down again and covering himself up. He shivered a little and turned on his side and texted his friends, despite it being 4 am, and explained what happened before he yawned and went to sleep.

 

He really hoped he’d getter better soon. 


	2. Fuck School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz doesn't feel like going to school and will go to all means at not going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but why not ~u~

Kurloz yawned and stretched in bed, he didn't feel like going to school today. He wanted to stay under the warm covers and go back to sleep, but he knew once he was awake he couldn't fall asleep for another couple hours.

 

"Fucking hell..." He grumbled as he heard the louding banging on the door. "I'm up!" He got out of bed and started getting dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror when he had his shirt on. He brushed his fingers through the curly mess of his hair and tried to tame it just a bit, before giving up and just pulling his skeleton jacket on and leaving the room.

 

"Took you long enough bro" Gamzee smirked at him as he sipped from the bottle of red pop faygo.

 

"Whatever" Kurloz grabbed a grape can of the sugary drink from the fridge, and cracked it open. "I'm tired" He sipped from the can and set it down on the counter. He went over to Gamzee and draped his arms over his brother's shoulder. "You didn't sleep in my bed for once lil brother"

 

"Pfft, why the mother fuck would I do that?" Gamzee smirked and set his bottle down next to the small can. "I'm not some stupid baby who sleeps in his brother's bed"

 

"Oh?" Kurloz swiped his thumb over Gamzee's lips and watched his cheeks heat up with blood. "I wasn't assuming you were acting like a little baby Gam. I was just saying I missed having you do that"

 

"Really now" Gamzee raised an eyebrow at his older sibling. "We're going to be late Kur"

 

"Who gives a fuck" Kurloz put his hands under Gamzee’s ass and lifted his brother up, the younger sibling wrapped his legs around Kurloz’s hips.

 

“So we’re skipping today?” Gamzee laughed as he was taken back to Kurloz’s room

 

“Fuck school” Kurloz kicked the door closed, prepared to take advantage of the younger Makara for the rest of the day.


	3. School Would Be Better In A Fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat doesn't like first period cause it's boring, but he still passes. He also finds out, it's his sub's last day. Which sucks, cus it's the only teacher he likes. But also sucks, cus it's his best friend's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hisses* procrastination

Karkat yawned softly and tapped his pencil on the desk as he stared ahead. He hated his first period class, it was boring and last way longer than it should. He mostly fell asleep this period and would get griped at by the teacher, only to end up yelling back. He was still surprised the teacher hadn't sent him to the dean's yet. Most of his other teachers had, but this one actually liked Karkat.

 

"Karkat, you're still awake." The teacher was passing back their tests and handed Karkat's over. THere was neat 100% with a smiley face in the corner. "Great job on the test"

 

"Whatever" Karkat grumbled and laid his head down, he heard a couple snickers and lifted his hand up and flicked whoever it was off.

 

"Well don't stay asleep too long, it's almost the end of class" The teacher left and passed back the rest of the papers, Karkat still hadn't figured out what was this teacher's issue was with him.

 

"Kar" He heard from behind "Kar Bro." He grumbled a little and felt a bit of prodding in his back. "Hey bro, you awake?"

 

"Obviously not if I didn't answer you the first fucking time Gamzee" Karkat sat up and glared his friend who smiled.

 

"Today's my bro's last day. You happy?" Karkat looked at the teacher at the front, well at least he seemed like a teacher. He was actually their substitute, since their real teacher was in the hospital having a baby. He forgot about that, but it didn't matter. What ACTUALLY mattered, was the fact that the only teacher who actually liked him would be leaving.

 

"Really?" Karkat frowned a bit, he knew that he could easilly see Gamzee's brother at his house. Though, that wasn't the problem. The problem was, that he actually learned a lot. Despite the fact that he slept most the time.

 

"Yeah" Gamzee smiled and continued poking Karkat.

 

"Can you fucking stop" Karkat growled. He wondered why Gamzee's brother even fucking took the job. He was only in college at the moment, and was the AID for their class, and to top that off. He only recently turned 20. The poor guy is probably going to end up with grays by the time he was 25.

 

"Aren't you happy?"

 

"Why the fuck would I be happy?" the bell rang and Gamzee grabbed his backpack and patted Karkat on the way out, not answering his question. "Fucking asshole" Karkat muttered and stuffed the test into his folder and was ready to march out, when gamzee's brother came over.

 

"You guys can be so noisy" Karkat looked up and mad a face.

 

"What do you want" He grumbled at the guy, who shrugged and sat down.

 

"Nothing, just thought you'd need a pass"

 

"Why the fuck would I need a pass"

 

"Because you're going to be late" He smiled that damned charming smile that managed to get him out of most people's anger areas, before handing the pass to Karkat. "Now you better get going"

 

"Whatever" Karkat grumbled and pulled his backpack over his shoulder and left the room, only to actually look at the paper right as he was about to enter his class. He wasn't late, and wasn't going to be since the classes were so close. "The fuck?!" Karkat's face flushed up as he read what he was actually given.

 

'It was nice having you, hope we can get closer now that I'm not your teacher anymore ;o)'

 

"Fucking hell!" He yelled as the bell rang, and got yelled at for being late AND cursing in the classroom. He was then sent to the dean's for the disruptive behavior.

 

"Told you" Karkat looked up at the Makara, as he was walking down the hallway and growled at him.

 

"You're fault asshole" Karkat glared

 

"Not really, though I'm glad you didn't hand the note to your teacher" He smiled

 

"Yeah whatever, you would have gotten arrested if so"

 

"Probably"

 

"So why?" Karkat looked down and then back up to Kurloz again who just smiled softly at him.

 

"Because you're cute" He stated simply.

 

"Oh fuck off" Karkat growled and went to walk away but was quickly yanked back.

 

"Nah, I like messing with you" The Makara laughed and Karkat blushed at the closeness.

 

"You going to fucking kiss me already or just hold me against my will" He growled, before leaning up and kissing the teacher himself.

 

"Because you like him" Karkat pulled away and looked at his friend, who had just come from the bathrooms.

 

"Oh fuck you Gamzee!"


	4. The Curiosity is Killing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Kurloz thinking and deciding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated the main two fics, I will at some point. I'm just stressing so hard right now. I'm sorry. I love you guys, just give me a little time. <3

Kurloz stared at the computer blankly; he wasn't even sure what to say at this point. What COULD he say? What could he even do at this point? ‘It’s just a skype group’ He heard those words often with the following words ‘It’s more than that though’. Was it really? He was sure it was, but at the same time. Why?

These were people he’d known for only a couple months, some a couple years. He’d never met them in real life, but he wanted to. Would he ever get to though? He wasn't sure. Friends can last forever, that’s what you would think when you are a child. But what about people who are on the edge of death, even without a single trace of sickness in their body. What about them? They don’t last forever, right? 

He clicked around on the screen with his mouse, unsure of what action to take. Half of him just wanted to disappear. The other half wanted to make sure his friends were ok. What was he supposed to do? 

If he left, then he wouldn’t know how people were. But if he stayed, he’d just continue to feel like an outcast. He knew they all accepted him there, but some days he just wanted to kill himself and leave. And then other days he wanted to laugh with them and be with them all. 

It was bad enough that one of them he’d dated and had a break up with that last him a little bit crazy, but with that and this heavy feeling. He wasn't sure what action to take. This was way too much for him.

‘What am I going to do…’ He clicked over on skype, 2 groups had about a 1000 messages that he was invited to, but never talked to. The others had nothing really in them other than the occasional ‘Hey’. Would they miss him? He wasn't sure. 

He wanted to try though. Maybe disappear for a couple days and test this theory. Just a couple days, they’ll be fine. Nothing would happen, right?


End file.
